Percy Jackson: The Son of Kronos
by Calebray866
Summary: Griffen Timline's world turns upside down when he learns that he the son of Kronos, the Titan lord of time. He and four other heroes must stop the minor Olympians led by Hacate from taking over Olympus as well as proving that he is fighting for good.


Percy Jackson:The Son of Kronos

Chapter 1: Attacked by my Gym Teacher

Before I start let me introduce myself, my name is Griffen Timline. Yes, my last name is time line, but don't judge me. Anyways, I'm pretty much your average teen with black hair, faded jeans, gray hoodie and shades to cover his not-so-normal bright gold eyes.

Now that we've got that out of the way, let's get started.

I walked into my gym class, and I had. A strange feeling. I didn't know what it was at the time, but something didn't feel right. My gym teacher, Coach Jackie, was a big chubby guy who looked like he had no business being a gym teacher.

"Alright runt!" He shouted like always. He doesn't exactly talk in an inside voice during all the time I've known the coach. But for some reason I had the feeling he was looking at me like I'm a piece of meat and is about to eat me." The rest of you go run some laps, and Timline! I'd like to have a word with you!" He shouted again which made my ears ring.

So I walked into his office, which smelled like sweaty gym socks that hadn't been washed in forever."Look Coach,if it was about the incident yesterday about the gym lockers-" I explained." I had nothing to do with it." The day before, this guy named Andy was bothering me then, I got mad and...Boom the lockers exploded right in his face. The kid had to have twelve stitches.

"I knew I'd find ya here, runt!" He bellowed.

This made me worried my as mouth went dry. What did the coach mean?

"W-what do you mean by that?" I stuttered, but tried desperately to hide it.

A wicked smile stretched across the coach's face, then started foaming at the mouth as his eyes started flashing red. Then the most terrifying thing happened- he transformed into a red eyed black horse that was now snarling. "And just in time for dinner!" It bellowed, and I leaped back, my brain repeating run for it run for it RUN FOR IT!

Then two more vicious looking horses came out of him.

I read about these creatures, they were called The Mares of Diodes. But how on earth are they REAL?!

The monster Coach galloped towards me, trying to knock me down. Thankfully, I dodged the bite and but one of his brothers which made the creature screech.

Then Coach and the other Mares of Diodes galloped right towards me again.

"No where to run, Runt!" Coach Jackie bellowed. I scrambled in my pocket, I didn't know why but, I did then I pulled out a pocket watch "oh that's very helpful." I said to myself, what good was a watch going to do?! Only thing it would do for me is I get to know what time it was when I was eaten by a crazy horse that used to be my gym teacher.

Then, as if by instinct, I opened the watch and it spun around and formed a Scythe." Alright now that's better." A voice in my head whispered, but I was too freaked out. One, there's a voice inside my head. Two, HOW THE HECK DID THIS WATCH TURN INTO A SCYTHE?!

And for the life of me-(I don't know why) but I jumped out of my hiding place and got ready to fight them. " I must really have a death wish." I muttered as The Mares galloped towards me, then I swung my Scythe and slashed one of the third mare's on the left of Coach Jackie.

The man eating horse fell over, screeching, then disintegrated into black dust. Then the last two Coach Jackie and another Mare made a vicious whinnying sound before charging at me again, and this time I got ready to attack the two Mares of Diodes until suddenly, the water fountains rattled and burst out, causing the water to flood everywhere, and the second Mare drowned and dissolved.

Coach Jackie climbed up to dry ground eyes locked on me, then I heard a teenage voice say."Hey! Look out!" Coach Jackie whinnied then lunged at me, but I was prepared. I swung my scythe at an arc and sliced him, and his carcass landed behind me before disintegrated into dust just like the others.

My scythe turned back into a pocket watch, which I stuck back in my pocket, awestruck. Did I just DO that?!

"Hey."

I looked up to see a teenage boy with black hair, sea green eyes wearing an orange shirt, accompanied by a blonde headed girl and a curly headed goat boy.

"Thanks for the help." I said looking up at them. " I'm Griffen Timline."

"Percy Jackson," The boy said then gestured to his companions. " This is Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood."

I blinked, then stiffened as the voice spoke again. " go with them, my child they will provide you a safe haven."

I eyed them warily, then checked my sunglasses to make sure they were still in place.

"So...where are you guys gonna take me? You're leader?" I joked

Percy grinned while Annabeth rolled her eyes. Suddenly, there was a loud yet faint roar that raced up and down the hallway.

"Leave now?" Grover suggested. Annabeth nodded as she unsheathed a dagger, while Percy said " Say Griffen, let's say we chat later. In the meantime, we've got to get you to Camp Half-Blood."


End file.
